Take The Wheel Of My Life, Jesus
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Some of the content here might be more for teens and above and less for kids. So yeah. It's about my life... Christian Songfic. Tell me if I've broken any rules. Yeah? cuz I'm not sure if it's ok to post this stuff here.


**Hey people! Decided to do this songfic. Guess what? The song is "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood. Yep. This song kind of relates to me. So yeah. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

As I go through the hallways of my memories...I reflect upon how my life has changed and progressed... 

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snowy white Christmas Eve_

I see myself as a child loved by my family, cared for and oblivious to the troubles of the world. I got what I wanted and I was happy... or so I thought...

_Going' home to see her Mama & her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

Yet as I grow through my life... I see the constant conflicts... The quarrels... The fights... The Stiffness... the Anger... The hatred... where was the love I saw and felt as a child? Where was the love I was entitled to? How could I ever trust my family ever again?

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

I was ostracized by the other students... Laughed at... But did you care? Oh mum and dad... Did you care? All you did was quarrel... You did not even care to resolve your problems... You just quarreled and fought in front of me... Burdening me with your problems... Did you take time to find out about me? I tried to come close to you... But you shunned me... Where was that love I was entitled to?

_It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

As life went by... This burden grew heavier till one day...I could not take it anymore... The pain... The loneliness... The oppression of those around... Suicide was the only option... That's what I had thought.

_She was going way to fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

Yet something held me back... Was it simply just the will to live? Was it just my friend trying to pull me down...? Or was there something more? Life was flashing by... To jump or not to jump? Did I have the courage to do so?

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

Then all went away... My fears, my pains, my sadness... Yet so did my hope... As I spiraled down the darkness... Someone grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the darkness...

_She threw her hands up in the air_

Who was this person? Who was this person who could take my pains and hurts and restore my hope...? Who was He?

_Jesus, take the wheel_

Then again... My life span out of control...I could not control anything... people hated me... people ostracized me... I fell back to depression...

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

I was in great need of help... In great need of salvation... Then... He sent me someone to help me through my darkest hours...

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

Through this, without knowing it... I was growing closer to finding Him... That mysterious person...

_Jesus, take the wheel_

Years passed by and I came to faith... Yet why was there that emptiness? That hole which needed to be filled?

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

Then, I fell... Pornography, hatred, self-hatred, homosexuality... I was unable to stand again... With each time I picked myself up...I fell again... Where was that support I needed? Why was I so dry? I fell to my knees and died...

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

Then, Jesus came and gave me life... Just enough to pray... I bowed my head to pray...

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

God... Deliver me from the darkness... Save me... Fill me... Protect me... Heal me... I'm sorry for having left You... Please save me Lord... Guide me Lord...

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

Lord... use me Lord... Let me be a vessel You work through... Oh... Lord... Oh... Take the wheel of my life... Steer me the right way...

_So for now on tonight_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

Lord, I'm leaving all to You. Please deliver me from all my wrongs... Save me from myself... Take it from me Lord... I need someone to be there to pick me up and hold me up...

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

Lord... I'm leaving it all to You. Let me glorify You through my actions... Let me find rest in Your presence... Amen.

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

As I go through my life... A life of a Child of God... I face struggles... I face disappointments... I face temptation...

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus, take the wheel_

Yet whenever I let it go and leave it to God, it all seems to turn out all right...

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

Sometimes I might fall... Sure, I might even fail... But guess what? At the end of this road. This road of my life...

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

I will know that Jesus had loved me enough to die for me and loves me enough to continuously pick me up and hold me... Now what do I have to fear of the ones of this world, when I have the favor of the Mightiest Being of any time, any universe, and dimension or anything?

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, oh _

_

* * *

_

**Yep. I'm done with this songfic. Yes. I used to be a homo... I think... Though it's more of just wanting male affection cuz I didn't receive any love from my father. I received love only from my mum...But anyway, the thing is, and I hope you people are blessed by this fiction and well, yeah. Just remember that no matter how young or old you are how ugly or beautiful you are, God will always love you and be there for you.**

**God Bless! Azarethian Titan **


End file.
